The machine is an improvement in the processing of drapery material with a greatly reduced amount of hand labor and space requirements which have been characteristic of the prior art up to date.
The prior art is best exemplified in this inventors U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,795,565 and 3,884,747, which are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
Known other prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,507,342; 2,501,873; 2,529,859; 2,937,689; 3,012,603; 3,044,534; 3,058,634; 3,068,137; 3,012,603; 3,102,305; 3,143,456, 3,184,798; 3,463,482; 3,534,954; 3,654,015; 3,631,826; 2,737,750; and 3,795,565.